kartgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Wiki
Welcome to Mario Kart Wiki!!!!! Mario Kart Wiki is about learning all about the Mario Kart Series. Some cheats for Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart: Double Dash!! will be featured. Now go explore Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart Wii!!! Enjoy!!!!!! Mario Kart News *Most Visited Mario Kart Wiki In 2009 *People have been hearing about Mario Kart DS 2. They said that it is not coming out and is only going to be for the DSi. *Who knows if it is going to come out or not. Mario Kart 2 for DS? Red shells that hi you from behing (tighter beziers on their follow paths) -No flying spiny shells (make it still expolde on race leader, and just knock others aside like bullet bill) -150cc WiFi with all courses -change WiFi scoring to make more sense -Quick FC swapping (with consenting players) at the end of a Match -items with same functionsas their GBA counterparts (drop red/spiny shells behind you to act like a mine, Boo slows race leader) -Drag items behind you on WiFi -terrain changes on courses, -new item, Baby Yoshi - eats items that are fired at you, or that you run into, each item creates a speed boost which becomes more powerful each time a new item is eaten. Lasts for 10 seconds. I don't think that the DS will feature a new Mario Kart game. This is because the current one is probably still doing well, as youmentioned, and Nintendo, like any company that produces a product, knows that in order to milk a given franchise, they will sell one thing until it goes the way of the gamecube. They'll probably wait until whatever else thay have in development (console-wise, so don't let your pants suddenly feel tighter) comes into the realm of schematics, before they make any practical plans for the next game. Look at the last example of this, MKDS and MKW. these games could have come out on the same system, considering the time gap between them, and hey! The Nintendo guys could have even improved the DS version (as you...technically said). THe thing is, In order for Nintendo to be able to afford to feed 1000 chimps and keep all their typewriters well-oiled, they have to find a way to keep making their products pulling in as much money as possible. So instead of selling 2 very similar games *bursts out laughing* on the same console, because people may decide to get the newer version instead of the older one *busts out laughing, at them*, they will capitalize and have the new one on a different system, thus theoretically doing a number of things that having the games on the DS would, not accomplish. Two systems means that there is greater chance for both games to prosper instead of just one losing to the other in the same field, the Wii looks a lot better with another game strapped to it, especially one that everyone is familiar with, so people will buy it if they don't have one. It seems to me that Nintendo would benefit more from having a new franchise-based game come out on separate systems. Besides it wouldmake more sense to remake MK:Wii so they could improve on the DS version. Beides making games that only target the ANYONE audience, and venture into the little dark room of GOOD players (that room is the one that says 'GOOD PLAYERS' on it, they only get a small, dark, poorly lit room because there are only so few of them. As for the BAD players, you had a stadium, but that overflowed, literally, like everyone mated there and all the females gestated for like, 30 seconds before giving birth to more BAD gamers who then got their hands on some crazy-ass cloning technology I can't tell you faceless mannequins apart, and ultimately, you all collectively transformed into 'the Ocean of Lousy Gamers, ' Which I promptly went ahead and drowned in) Beyond my obvious distaste for people who...well, just people, I think that Nintendo could cater to that little dark room with a little light - probably the light from a TV screen with a Wii connected to it, or possibly a DS - by making skill-based games. This way, the those gamers cooler than those who can't use the toilet without holding daddy's hand, and those too old to do much else (I dare not metion the classy ladies at the coven who want to feel taboo), can enjoy their Wii games a bit more. So, I don't think that another Mario Kart DS will be riding in from the dawn in shining armor on a white stallion, to help the armies of Mario Kart Entheusiasts fight the vast hordes of Mordor...er older and somewhat worn games. Getting Your Mii On Mario Kart Wii You can get your mii on Mario Kart Wii! To get your mii, just win all the cups in 100cc. To get another outfit for your mii, win and beat all 32 ghosts. Remember-Try and Get Your Mii! Category:Browse